School X Love X Dance
by Sakamae Hisamatsu
Summary: Cerita dimana Meiko dan Len mempunyai definisi yang berbeda tentang sekolah. I do not own the Vocaloid Character, but the story is still mine.


Judul: "School X Love X Dance"

Genre: Romance, Friendship

"Cinta", "Dansa", dan "Romansa", itu adalah hal yang biasa dalam cerita romantis. Tetapi, jika ditambah dengan "Pertarungan", maka cerita akan lain arti, walau masih dalam tahap normal.

Kali ini, tak hanya "Pertarungan" yang akan ditambahkan, yaitu "Meleset" dan "Lokasi"... Ada yang bingung? Jika ada, silahkan menikmati cerita cinta ini...

-Sekolah, Pagi Hari, 5 Hari Sebelum Ujian Kenaikan dan Kelulusan-

"Ohayou, Meiko-san..." Sapa Len kepada Meiko. Len, seperti biasa, selalu energetik, memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama Meiko di lorong sekolah

"Ohayou, Len-kun.." Jawab Meiko dengan sedikit mengantuk.

Kagamine Len, 16 tahun. Siswa kelas 2 Tezuka High School. Tergolong murid cerdas yang rencananya akan langsung lulus dalam waktu 2 tahun , bisa dikatakan bahwa tahun itu adalah tahun terakhirnya di sekolah itu.

Meiko, 17 tahun. Siswa kelas 3 Tezuka High School. Sama seperti Len, cerdas. Tetapi ia ingin menikmati masa sekolahnya, sehingga ia tetap menjalani sekolahnya selama 3 tahun. Tahun itu pun menjadi tahun terakhirnya di sekolah itu juga.

"Well... Kenapa kamu mau cepat-cepat lulus, Len-kun?" Tanya Meiko seraya berjalan bersamanya. Tentu saja, menurutnya, sekolah itu menyenangkan, sehingga ia tetap menjalani sekolahnya selama 3 tahun normal. Dan yang ingin dilakukan Len, meloncati kelas, adalah tidak normal baginya.

"Ah..." Len menengok ke atas, seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang kompleks, kemudian menghela nafas dan berkata, "Karena... Aku hanya ingin cepat lulus saja. Menurutku, sekolah itu tidak begitu menyenangkan... Aku ingin cepat mengakhiri sekolahku..."

"Ha! Pantas saja kamu sangat bersemangat setiap saat, apalagi akhir-akhir ini! Ternyata kamu ingin cepat-cepat selesai sekolah ya? Apa jangan-jangan, kamu pengen cepat mati juga? Hahahaha..." Teriak Meiko yang kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Muka Meiko yang menawan saat tertawa dengan suara keras itu sempat membuat Len tersipu malu karena mereka diperhatikan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Seringkali, mereka dikira sebagai sepasang kekasih, setidaknya belum...

Kejadian seperti ini selalu terjadi setiap kali mereka bertemu. Pasti ada saja ulah Meiko yang membuat Len tersipu malu. Karena, selain menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dapat dipercaya, dia punya perasaan terhadap cewek tomboy nan trendy itu...

Len pun menjawab, "Tidak mungkin aku mau mati cepat, Meiko-san. Tidak selama aku menikmati hidupku tanpa sekolah. Hahaha..." Kali itu, giliran Len yang tertawa.

Meiko pun tersenyum melihat Len yang energetik itu. Kemudian terlintas sebuah ide dikepalanya. Kemudian ia menghadap depan Len dan memegang kepalanya sambil berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh.. Jika aku dapat membuktikan kalau sekolah itu menyenangkan sampai sebelum ujian, maka kamu akan menjalani kelas 3-mu. Namun, jika aku tidak bisa meyakinkan dirimu, maka aku akan menjadi pacarmu, Len-kun. Gimana?"

"What the!" Teriak Len dengan nada terkejut, sehingga sekitarnya juga ikut terkejut, bahkan kaca jendela sekitar mereka pun pecah dibuatnya. Tentu saja, Len terkejut dengan tantangan dari kakak kelasnya itu. Bagaimana tidak, taruhannya sangat besar baginya, antara melanjutkan sekolahnya secara normal yaitu 3 tahun belajar, atau berpacaran dengan Meiko...

Len mulai berpikir, jantungnya berdetak kencang, memutar otaknya untuk memilih terima atau tidak tantangan itu...

Tidak lama kemudian, Len menjawab, "Show me what you got, Meiko-san. Aku tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi seru." Senyum keren-nya itu terukir di mulut dia, tanda dia bersemangat terhadap tantangan itu.

"Ha! I"ll show you what I got!" Tanggap Meiko dengan semangat.

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama sambil berjalan, mereka tak peduli lagi terhadap orang-orang sekitarnya yang memperhatikan mereka. Tak terasa waktu berlalu, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Meiko pun meletakkan tangannya ke kepala Len dan menggosoknya sambil berkata, "Aku ingin kamu menikmati semua waktumu di sekolah, Len-kun. Dan aku akan membuatmu tetap di sekolah ini setahun lagi. Aku masuk duluan ya. Jaa.." Kemudian Meiko berlari ke kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa.. Jangan berbuat hal yang ceroboh ya, Meiko-san.." Kata Len sambil melambaikan tangannya, menyambut lambaian dari Meiko.

-Jam Pertama Sekolah-

Guru sedang tidak ada di kelas Len, sedangkan teman sekelas Len, terutama cowok, mengepung tempat Len duduk.

"Gila kamu! Kamu ingin mempacari Meiko, si Trendy Girl itu?! Dewi Fortuna benar-benar berpihak padamu, Len!" Kata Kaito kepada Len.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu seberuntung itu, Len?" Timpa Gakupo dengan pertanyaannya.

"You're so damn cool, Len!" Puji Mikuo kepada Len juga.

"Ah.. Sok bahasa inggris kamu, Mikuo. Hahaha.." Tawa Len mendengar cara bicara Mikuo. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Walau dekat, aku tetaplah seorang adik baginya, kawan-kawan.. Susah bagiku untuk menjangkaunya."

"Tapi tetap saja, hanya kamu yang bisa sedekat itu dengan Meiko..." Kata Nigaito dengan nada sedikit datar.

Dan desas desus di kelas itu pun berlanjut...

Di sisi lain, Kelas Meiko yang tidak ada guru "juga", cukup gaduh walau tidak seriuh kelas Len, dimana yang bertanya kepada Meiko adalah para perempuan...

"Hei... Kamu beneran, Meiko? Bagaimana bisa kamu bertaruh dengan dia?" Tanya Miku pada Meiko.

"Pasti ada apa-apanya nih dengan Len sampai berani seperti itu..." Sambung Luka menyambut pertanyaan Miku tadi.

"Apa motivasimu, Meiko?" Tanya Rin kepada Meiko juga.

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku ingin Len-kun menikmati masa sekolahnya, sepertiku. Sayang banget bagiku jika ada seseorang yang dekat denganku tidak menikmati sekolahnya..." Jawab Meiko dengan tenang.

"Jika benar begitu, maka aku takkan bertanggung jawab, Meiko. Tanggunglah sendiri..." Sambut Defoko, sang ketua kelas, dengan dingin.

"Tenang... Ini urusan pribadiku dengan Len." Kata Meiko dengan senyum lebar.

-Jam Istirahat Sekolah-

"Konnichiwa, Meiko-san." Sapa Len kepada Meiko ketika mereka bertemu.

"Hola! Siap untuk "Tur Kesenangan dalam Sekolah"?" Jawab Meiko sekaligus mengajak Len jalan-jalan.

"Boleh, aku akan mencoba menikmatinya, sampai kita ujian." Kata Len kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Hehehe..." Meiko tertawa kecil mendengar jawabannya.

Tezuka High School's Farm

"Baiklah, kamu perhatikan tanaman-tanaman yang ada disini, Len. Mereka semua disini bahkan sebelum kita ada. Apa kamu menyadari sesuatu?" Tanya Meiko setelah menjelaskan sedikit tentang tempat pertama mereka, Kebun Sekolah.

"Kita merawatnya?" Jawab Len dengan sedikit bingung.

"Kurang... Tanaman yang ada disini, semuanya berbuah. Kenapa? Karena mereka kita rawat disini. Kita memberi tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu semua yang kita bisa, dan jika tumbuhan itu bisa bicara, mereka pasti senang dirawat oleh kita. Bukannya ingin keluar dari tempat ini dalam artian tanaman itu layu. Kita disekolah juga dirawat oleh yang lain, seperti tanaman disini." Jelas Meiko panjang lebar kepada Len dengan semangat.

"Ah... Souka..." Jawab Len. Dia termenung, merasa bahwa kata Meiko itu benar adanya. Jika tumbuhan itu sepertinya, maka tumbuhan itu akan memilih untuk layu...

"Mau ke tempat berikutnya, Len-kun?" Tanya Meiko kepada Len, membuyarkan lamunan Len.

"Hai. Show me more, Meiko-san." Jawab Len dengan nada menantang. Meiko tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Len.

Tezuka High School's Roof

"Saa... Kita sudah sampai, tempat kedua dari tur kita." Kata Meiko setelah mereka sampai di atap sekolah.

"Hum... Tempat yang menyenangkan? Memang benar, bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat yang tenang bagi kita berdua. Kita seringkali makan siang disini, bukan?" Tanya Len kepada Meiko.

"Ya, disini kita bisa mengistirahatkan pikiran kita sehabis belajar... Ah... Tempat yang menyenangkan..." Jawab Meiko kepada Len, memancing Len untuk meng-iya-kan pendapatnya.

"Memang... Kita seperti sepasang kekasih saja, Meiko. Apa kamu menyadari-nya?" Tanya Len kepada Meiko. Dalam hatinya, Len berdebar-debar, takut kalau cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Karena itu lah aku menantangmu, jika aku kalah dan kamu tidak keberatan, maka kita akan pacaran, Len-kun..." Jawab Meiko dengan tenang, sambil memegang tangan Len. Muka keduanya merah seperti kepiting rebus, sepertinya mereka saling menyukai...

"Ah... Ada yang lain, Meiko-san?" Tanya Len untuk memastikan "Tur"-nya Meiko serta mencoba keluar dari situasi tersebut.

Meiko yang kehabisan akal untuk tetap membuat Len bersekolah, mendapatkan pencerahan setelah melihat poster yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Hei lihat! Ada pesta dansa! Bagaimana jika tujuan ke-3 kita adalah disana? Kita akan bertarung dansa disana." Usul Meiko kepada Len sambil menunjuk poster itu.

"Dansa, kita bertarung? Pasangan kita masing-masing siapa?" Tanya Len dengan bingung seribu bahasa.

"Tinggal dipilih saat pesta dansa malam nanti itu." Jawab Meiko dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, jika kamu menyerah, tidak keberatan kan jika kita pacaran?" Kata Len untuk meyakinkan pernyataan Meiko.

"Tentu, aku tidak keberatan kok." Meiko tersenyum lebar setelah berkata itu pada Len.

Tezuka High School's Ballroom

Malam itu, mereka seperti Romeo Dan Juliet, sangat serasi dan cantik. Meiko dengan pakaian anggunnya, dan Len dengan pakaian mewahnya. Pusat perhatian menjadi milik mereka bahkan saat mereka mulai memasuki ruangan tadi.

"Saatnya battle, Meiko-san." Tantang Len dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, Len-kun. Aku memilih... Gakupo, kamu berdansalah denganku..." Meiko memilih Gakupo sebagai pasangan battle-nya.

"Rin, bersediakah dirimu berdansa denganku?" Len memilih Rin sebagai pasangan battle-nya.

Acara itu diisi oleh nyanyian Miku dan Kaito. Pertama, mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu "Cantarella".

Masing-masing pasangan menari dengan anggun. Sebagai pendamping, Rin dan Gakupo menari dengan bagus, bisa menyetarakan gerakannya dengan Meiko dan Len.

Lagu kedua yang dipakai adalah... "Sennen no Dokusou" yang dinyanyikan oleh Kaito. Kaito memainkan "seruling ajaib"-nya dengan mahir.

Di lagu itu, gerakan mereka mulai di tes. Rin sedikit takut salah gerak, namun ketika ia melihat mata Len, ia merasa bahwa ia hanya perlu tenang, dan akhirnya selaras lagi. Di sisi lain, Meiko dan Gakupo menari dengan anggun tanpa kesalahan yang berarti.

Lagi ketiga yang dipakai dalam Battle Dance itu adalah... "Letter Song" oleh Miku. Miku melantunkan lagu itu dengan merdunya.

Di lagu ini, giliran Meiko yang tak dapat melambatkan gerakannya, sehingga sedikit tak sesuai irama, namun saat menatap Gakupo, Meiko dapat menyelaraskan gerakannya dengan Gakupo dengan anggun. Sedangkan Rin dan Len mendapatkan keuntungan dari lagu itu, sehingga dapat menari dengan baik.

Lagu terakhir yang dipakai adalah... "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" yang dinyanyikan oleh Miku. Lagu yang benar-benar menyita perhatian siswa-siswi yang berdansa, membuat mereka berhenti berdansa dan melihat penampilan Battle Dance antara MeikoXGakupo dan RinXLen serta penampilan Miku yang membawakan lagu.

Baik Meiko dan Len, mereka menikmati pertandingan itu. Meiko yang berdansa dengan Gakupo, merasakan bahwa ada getaran cinta antara mereka berdua. Begitu juga dengan Len, ia merasakan getaran cinta juga dengan Rin saat berdansa. Mungkin itulah yang membuat mereka dapat berdansa dengan anggun nan mempesona.

Lagu pun usai, semua orang di ruangan itu bersorak dan bertepuk tangan atas penampilan 2 pasang pedansa serta sepasang penyanyi itu.

Len pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia ingin melanjutkan 1 tahun lagi disekolah. Kemudian ia berkata pada Meiko, "Baiklah, kamu menang, Meiko-san. Aku menyadari, bahwa sekolah itu menyenangkan. Dan sekarang, aku akan berpacaran dengan Rin."

Meiko pun memeluk Gakupo sambil berkata, "Dan aku akan berpacaran dengan Gakupo."

"Mungkin cinta antara kita sedikit meleset, tapi melalui tempat ini, kita menemukan pasangan kita masing-masing." Kata Len dengan tenang kepada Meiko.

"Aku akan tetap menyayangimu, Len-kun. Sahabat selamanya?" Kata Meiko memastikan hubungan antara dirinya dengan Len.

"Hai. Sahabat selamanya, karena aku juga sayang padamu, Meiko-san.." Jawab Len dengan sedikit malu-malu.

Meiko pun tersenyum pada Len, dan Len pun membalas senyumannya Meiko.

Tezuka High School's Park

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita menikah bersama-sama nantinya?" Tanya Gakupo kepada Rin, Len dan Meiko.

"Boleh juga, kita berpacaran bersama-sama, maka menikah pun bersama-sama." Kata Rin menyetujuinya.

"Double Wedding!" Teriak Meiko dan Len bersama-sama.

Kemudian mereka berempat tertawa bersama-sama, menikmati malam yang memberi mereka hari yang takkan mereka lupakan, selamanya...


End file.
